Christmas Past and Present
by Athena mou
Summary: The year is 1906. Lord and Lady Grantham have decided to invite a much larger crowd for Christmas and New Year's this year, including a distant cousin, Matthew Crawley. How will a young Mary take to a teenage Matthew? Will sparks fly? Instant friendship?
1. A New Friend

**Rating**: PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: The year is 1906. Lord and Lady Grantham have decided to invite a much larger crowd for Christmas and New Year's this year, including a distant cousin, Matthew Crawley. How will a young Mary take to a teenage Matthew? Will sparks fly? Instant friendship?

All the Crawleys are here, including Cousin Patrick. Lady Mary Crawley is fourteen years old, Matthew almost sixteen. A few new characters surface of course, some human, some not (they are all mine by the way). The story takes place during the holidays, staring a few days before Christmas and ending a couple of days after the New Year's Day shoot in 1907.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_..._

_._

**Christmas Past and Present**

**...**

**Downton Abbey 1906**

**Chapter 1 – A New Friend**

Fourteen year old Lady Mary Crawley was bored out of her mind. She was pretending to listen to one of her father's friends, but her concentration faltered and instead she glanced around the room. This year her parents had invited a larger crowd than usual for Christmas and New Year's. The usual relatives were present of course, as were her annoying sisters. Mary's eyes narrowed for a second as she spotted Edith looking at Patrick as if he was a god. She knew that her parents wanted her to marry Patrick. Mary sighed and sipped her lemonade. It was not that she did not like Patrick; she did. The problem in Mary's mind was that he was not romantic. No, Patrick was nothing like what was described in stories. He was just plain old Patrick. Mary was still young enough to dream about love, romantic encounters and forbidden kisses. She flushed a little but then sighed again when she looked at Patrick. She could just not imagine that any of that would ever happen between them.

"Mary!"

Mary turned and smiled at her youngest sister, Sybil was nine and an absolute darling. She idolized her older sister which made her even dearer in Mary's eyes. Mary tenderly caressed a lock of hair away from Sybil's cheek.

"Hello darling," she said and smiled at her.

"Have you met Matthew yet?" Sybil said excitedly. "Cousin Matthew I mean," she said quickly, and made a face as she realized that she had forgotten her manners.

Mary looked up at the young man standing behind Sybil. He smiled at her and bowed his head. She noted how his blond hair charmingly fell down in his eyes and she almost reached out to smooth it away just like she had done with Sybil. Before she could make a move, she reminded herself that she was a young lady, and young ladies do not touch strange men, relatives or not.

"Cousin Matthew," she said and smiled at him.

"Lady Mary," he said and his smile widened. "I have heard so much about you from Sybil."

Mary laughed and caressed Sybil's hair affectionately. Sybil beamed at her.

"Mary is so pretty in her new dress, don't you think, Cousin Matthew?" Sybil said excitedly and gently touched the beads adorning Mary's dress.

"She is very beautiful indeed," Matthew agreed and winked at Sybil. "Perhaps it was for our enjoyment?"

Sybil covered her mouth as she giggled. She looked up at Mary who was blushing and then threw her arms around Mary's waist.

"Do not be cross, Mary. You really are very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Sybil," Mary said and caressed her hair again. She glanced at Matthew and he grinned at her.

Mary wondered why he was looking at her like that. She could not quite determine if he was laughing at her or if he was smiling fondly at her and it bothered her for some reason. She looked down when Sybil pulled away.

"Oh, Mary, look, sugar mice!"

And just like that she was gone, chasing after the young footman who carried the sugary treats. Mary laughed and shook her head. She turned when she heard Matthew laughing next to her.

"It appears that our appeal to young Sybil has fallen to less than that of a sugar mouse," he said amused.

"Sybil has a sweet tooth I'm afraid," Mary said and smiled. "Mama never lets her have more than one, unless it is a special occasion."

"I would say that this is a special occasion, would you not agree?"

Mary nodded and sipped her lemonade again. "If you would like a sugar mouse I suggest getting one now before Sybil finishes them all." She leaned a little closer and lowered her voice. "I know that she will put a couple in her handkerchief and hide them in her room."

Matthew laughed and his blue eyes twinkled. "I think I will let Sybil have her fun then. I remember liking them when I was younger, so I can see the appeal."

Mary nodded. She looked at Matthew and tilted her head a little. "I don't remember ever seeing you here before. Why is that?"

Matthew shrugged. "Mother and I live in Manchester and since father passed away mother has not been very keen on keeping in touch with his side of the family. I think she is still somewhat upset at the number of people who were absent at the funeral."

"Oh," Mary said softly. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to bring up unpleasant memories."

"No harm done," he said quickly and smiled at her. "I miss him of course, but it has been several years now so the pain and sorrow are not fresh."

"Still, it is not something that one should bring up at a festive event," Mary said sadly, feeling badly for him. She looked at her father who was smiling and talking to some people across the room from them. "Just the thought of losing Papa," she whispered.

Matthew gently touched her shoulder. She stared up at him. His warm smile made her forget all the words of objection to the touch that she was about to throw at him. Instead she just looked into his eyes for the longest moment.

"Mary," he said softly. "May I call you Mary?" She nodded, surprised at herself. "I want to thank you. I was so incredibly bored, even with Sybil's attempt to amuse me. You saved me."

Mary smiled and chuckled a little. "It is rather boring, isn't it?"

"All these people that I don't know," he whispered to her. "What am I to say to them? So far they have only been asking me about my schoolwork and my plans for university. I fear that sooner or later they will throw something at me that I have no idea about."

Mary giggled and nodded. She looked around and her eyes fell on Sir Anthony and his wife, Maude. "I would stay clear of Sir Anthony then."

"Which one is he?" Matthew asked quickly.

Mary leaned closer. "See the tall man over by the fireplace? The one with blond hair and the silly smile?"

Matthew followed her gaze and snorted when he caught Sir Anthony smiling. "Dear God," he gasped and looked at Mary.

Mary covered her mouth as the two laughed together. To her surprise she found Matthew rather pleasant and nice, for a boy that is.

"How old are you?" she blurted out.

Matthew smiled. "I'm almost sixteen."

"A year younger than Patrick then," she said softly.

"He and Lady Edith seem to be very close," Matthew observed.

Mary huffed and made a face. "Edith is delighted with anyone who shows interest in her."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Mary," he said with a chuckle. "Surely she cannot be that bad."

"You obviously do not know my sister," Mary snapped.

"Clearly not," he said softly.

"Mary, my dear," Lady Grantham said and sidled up next to Mary.

Mary rolled her eyes and Matthew smirked a little.

"Yes Mama."

"I think Patrick is waiting for you to show him your father's new collection."

"Oh Mama, must I?" Mary said and sighed. "I already promised Matthew I would show him the same thing. Surely Edith can…"

"Mary," her mother said sternly, but then softened when she saw her daughter's face as she looked at Matthew. "Very well," she sighed and patted Mary's cheek. "You take good care of Cousin Matthew."

"I promise, Mama," Mary said and grabbed Matthew's sleeve, pulling him out of the room.

"And what is this that you promised to show me?" Matthew asked amused.

"Thank God," she whispered and closed her eyes. She jumped when she again felt his hand on her shoulder. "Matthew, you really should not be touching me like that."

"Why not?" he said and tilted his head. "I am not doing anything inappropriate. I was only touching your shoulder out of concern."

She made a face at him and he laughed. Before he could tease her more she started walking towards the library. She led him to a glass display case that held a few very old looking books. Matthew leaned closer as his curiosity was peaked.

"Are these real?" he whispered as if talking any louder would somehow be inappropriate.

"Of course," she said and made a face. "Would they be displayed as my father's pride and joy if they were not first editions?"

"I guess not," he said and straightened up. "Still, this is very exciting. It is too bad really that they are locked up like that. Books, no matter how old, are meant to be read."

Mary nodded and smiled. "I agree. Though I admit I would not be able to read them. They are in Latin and Greek."

"Perhaps I could translate for you?" he offered with a friendly smile.

"You speak Latin?" she said surprised.

"Guilty as charged," he said and laughed a little embarrassed. "I fear that I had to learn both Latin and Ancient Greek at school."

"I see. Well, perhaps Papa will allow you to read them."

"Maybe. In the meantime I will settle for HG Wells or Jules Verne."

Mary gaped at him. "I really like them too, but I'm not supposed to."

"A lady should prefer Austen and Shakespeare's Sonnets?" he teased.

"Precisely," she muttered. "Austen is so silly."

Matthew chuckled and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You are much different than you pretend to be."

"Of course not," she said and made a face.

"But you are," he said and smiled. He held out his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to lead her over to the sofa by the fireplace. They sat down facing each other. "In there you were the perfect little lady, smiling at the right time, sipping your drink with perfect manners. But that is not all there is to you, is it?"

Mary blushed and looked down. "It is how I am supposed to behave. Surely you know that, Matthew."

"But you're also a young woman who likes to dream with Wells and Verne, someone who has a passion for excitement and the unknown."

Mary stared at him. No one had called her a young woman before. It made her feel very grownup and she felt her heart flutter.

"Only in secret," she whispered. "At night, under the covers in my bed."

Matthew grinned. "See, you are not just the perfect little lady. I bet you like to ride too?"

"Of course I do," she said and rolled her eyes. "Matthew, honestly, families like ours have always had horses and dogs and we learn to ride almost as soon as we learn to walk."

He chuckled and his eyes twinkled. "So let me see if I have it right," he teased and tapped his finger against his lips. "Currently you have a pony, but you feel that you're outgrowing him. It is a him, because a filly would not be fast or spirited enough to suit your personality. You have your eyes set on another horse, a young one, a gelding I think. He is a little wild, as young male horses are sometimes, but he is beautiful and you love him very much. I bet he is just as dark as your eyes."

Mary just stared at him. "How did you know all that?" she whispered.

"Lucky guess?" he said and laughed.

"Papa bought this new horse recently. He's only two years old and absolutely gorgeous, black with a white mark on his forehead. We call him Diamond. Papa refuses to let me be the one to break him in, saying that it is too dangerous for a girl. I know I can do it. Diamond likes me best of all. It's all Edith's fault as usual."

"Why do you say that?"

"She was jealous of how Diamond likes me so she tried to give him an apple. Bribe him really. She got scared when he nuzzled her arm for more and she screamed. It frightened him and he bit her. Stupid girl, she should stick to her chubby little pony."

Matthew bit his lip trying not to laugh. Mary's eyes narrowed and the look on her face was so funny he could not hold back his laughter any longer and the two laughed together.

"Mary, time to say good night," Lady Grantham said cheerfully from the door.

Mary sighed and looked at Matthew. "Good night I guess. Thank you again for saving me from dying of boredom."

"I wish you a good night as well, Mary," he said and to her surprise, kissed her cheek.

Mary silently walked by Matthew's side to join her mother and sisters. With a last glance at him over her shoulder she continued upstairs.

…

**Author's Comment**: A quick note on Austen. I absolutely do not have anything against Jane Austen. I was just trying to make a point that Mary wanted to read other things than romance, and romantic drama. Just wanted to clarify that :)

...

_To be continued in __**Chapter 2**__ where Mary and Matthew get to know each other a little better. Carson makes an appearance. Matthew acts like a true gentleman, earning Mary's respect._

…

_Please let me know what you think. Do you already love nine year old Sybil? Can you see the adult Lady Mary in her younger self? What about Matthew? Was he always a good boy, or will we learn that he has a little bit of a rascally streak too? Why doesn't Mary feel close to Patrick? It will all be revealed eventually, but in the meantime I would love to hear your thoughts._


	2. A Sweet Encounter

**Rating**: PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: After meeting Matthew Crawley, Lady Mary has trouble sleeping. A boy had kissed her on the cheek and he liked talking to her. Trying to figure out what all of this means, Mary goes to find the only person she knows who can cure her insomnia.

**Note**: I assume that Mary, Edith and Sybil are all addressed as Lady since they are all daughters of an Earl. As far as I know, only very close siblings and those who grew up together (such as Patrick, and perhaps now also Matthew) would call each other only by the first name. If anyone has more specific information on this, or if I am terribly wrong, please feel free to share.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions advice!_

_..._

_Also thank you so much for your comments and encouragements to continue! I'm glad to hear that you love little Sybil. I know i do :)_

…

…

**Chapter 2/9 – A Sweet Encounter**

Mary lay awake in her bed staring at the canopy above her, tracing the pattern in the fabric. She touched her cheek where Matthew had kissed her and blushed as she remembered the warm tingling feeling of his soft lips. Except for her parents and grandmother, no one had ever kissed her before. She rolled over on her side and sighed, hugging the pillow closer. She tried to envision Matthew next to her. What would it be like to be married to someone like Matthew? She found it surprisingly easy to imagine Matthew next to her, the two of them having breakfast together in the morning, her kissing him good night. She blushed and giggled at the naughty thought of kissing Matthew. Then her thoughts went to Patrick and her brow furrowed. She had never thought of Patrick like that, and doing so now felt so terribly wrong.

With an exasperated sigh Mary tossed back the covers and got up. She grabbed her thick winter dressing gown and tied it securely around herself before slipping out of her room, running on silent feet towards the servants' stairways.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mr. Carson looked up as there was a soft noise by the door to his office. Lady Mary was standing there chewing on her lip.

"Lady Mary!" he said and got up, walking over to her. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep Carson," she said softly. She shifted her weight from foot to foot and he glanced down.

"Dear God child, you're barefoot! You will catch your death and I will burn in hell for letting it happen," he said and gave her a stern look.

Mary giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. She let Carson lead her over to his chair and she sat down eagerly watching him. She giggled again when he grabbed her foot, sliding a clean black sock onto it, then doing the same to her other foot. She wiggled her toes inside and grinned at him.

"They're too big."

"I would imagine that they would be since they are mine," he said and winked at her. "Now, come with me Lady Mary. I know just the thing to cure a young lady from sleeplessness."

Mary obediently followed him to the kitchen. She leaned against the big table, sticking her finger in the sugar canister when he was not looking. She yelped when someone touched her shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Matthew!" she exclaimed and gaped at him.

It was Matthew. He was in his pajamas and a dark blue dressing gown. His hair was a little mussed indicating that he had at least been in bed at some point tonight.

"Master Matthew," Carson said and stared the young man down. "What brings you down here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," Matthew confessed and made a face. "Back home our cook, Mrs. Bird, doesn't mind if I make myself some hot chocolate."

"Well, you are in luck, Master Matthew," Carson said with a teasing smile. "It just happens that I am making some for Lady Mary here."

"How lucky indeed," Matthew said and smiled at Mary. "Perhaps it would not be too much of a bother for you to make a little more?"

"Certainly not," Carson said and added more milk and cocoa to the pan.

When Carson turned his back to them, Mary stuck her finger in the sugar canister again. Matthew laughed when she stuck her finger in her mouth and she made a face at him to be quiet. Carson turned and looked at them and Mary smiled sweetly at him. He huffed and returned to stirring the hot chocolate.

"Be quiet," Mary whispered close to Matthew's ear.

Matthew nodded and winked at her as he too stuck his finger in the sugar canister. Mary grinned at him and dipped her finger in it again. She gasped when he hooked his finger around hers. He winked and then stuck his finger in his mouth. Mary slowly licked the sugar off her finger wondering why her stomach was suddenly fluttering.

"Here we are," Carson said and grabbed the two large cups of steaming cocoa. "Off you go. Lady Mary you lead the way."

Mary grabbed Matthew's sleeve and the little trio made their way to the servants' dining hall. Mary sat down and eagerly reached for the cup Carson handed her. She dangled her feet in excitement as she blew on the hot beverage.

"Lady Mary," Carson said and gave her a look. "A lady does not blow on her hot chocolate when in the presence of a gentleman."

"I see no gentleman," Mary said smugly. "Only a boy in his pajamas."

Matthew laughed and shoved her leg under the table. Mary gasped when his bare foot touched her leg under her nightgown. He instantly removed his foot and smirked at her.

"Master Matthew is most definitely a gentleman," Carson corrected her and handed her a silver spoon. "Now stir your chocolate and it will cool faster."

"Yes Carson," she said and sighed.

Matthew chuckled and she made a face at him. Carson looked at the two and gave them a stern look.

"Can I trust that the two of you will behave?"

"Of course Carson," Mary said and smiled sweetly at him.

"I will be right next door, so no shenanigans," he said and held up a warning finger.

"I will make sure that Lady Mary behaves," Matthew said.

"You what?" Mary said indignantly.

"I'm the oldest," he pointed out.

"I'm a lady," she said and tilted her chin up.

"And as such you know how to treat a guest," Carson said and gave her a look.

Mary nodded and stirred her hot chocolate. Matthew picked up his cup and sipped it carefully.

"Mr. Carson, this is very good," he said and smiled at the butler. "Thank you ever so much."

"You're most welcome, Master Matthew."

With one last warning look aimed at the two youngsters, Carson left the room. Mary turned to Matthew and made a face. He just laughed at her. She picked up her cup and took a sip, her eyelashes fluttering from the steam. Matthew just stared at her. She put her cup down and looked at him, an eyebrow raised at the look on his face.

Matthew really looked at Mary for the first time and noticed how very pretty she was. Her eyes were the softest brown and her pale cheeks drew his attention to her pink lips. Then he laughed.

"What is it?" she huffed.

"Cousin Mary, you have a mustache!" he said and laughed even harder.

Mary glared at him and quickly wiped her face with her napkin. "And you are a common ruffian," she said icily. "It is not polite to point out a lady's shortcomings."

"You did not exactly look like a lady a moment ago," he pointed out.

"Perhaps I did it to amuse you," she said and picked up her cup again.

"Then I am delighted," he said softly. "And rest assured Mary, you were still very, very pretty, even with a chocolate mustache."

Mary blushed and looked down. "Oh Matthew," she whispered. She looked up at him, her dark eyes serious. "No boy has ever called me pretty before."

"That is a crime," he said and touched her hand. "Because you really are. Very pretty."

"I don't think it is appropriate for you to say such things to me, sitting here in our nightclothes. Alone."

Matthew smiled and took her hand, caressing her slender fingers. "I've never really known a girl before. It seems like most girls don't know how to talk to boys. They just giggle and blush and when you ask them a question they don't know how to answer." He looked up at her. "You're different Mary. I really like that."

"I am stubborn and talk too much," she said and looked away. "Papa does not find it amusing at all, neither does Patrick."

"Well I do!" Matthew said with emphasis. "I think you're very smart and I know that you will break many hearts. Of that I am certain."

Mary smiled and looked at him. "You're very kind, Matthew. I take it back, you really are a gentleman."

"See! I knew you would notice eventually," he teased her.

"Are you and your mother staying for the hunt?" Mary asked after a moment.

"We are," Matthew said and sighed.

Mary frowned and tilted her head. "What is so bad about that? Don't you like it here?"

"Oh I do!" he said quickly and looked up at her. "I like it very much actually. It's just that I've never hunted before. I have only done practice target shooting with clay pigeons."

"Are you any good?" Mary asked gently.

"Not really," he said and absentmindedly stirred his hot chocolate.

"Then the birds have nothing to worry about."

Matthew laughed and looked up. He smiled fondly at her. "Thank you for making me feel better about it."

"Of course," she said and picked up her cup again.

"Will you walk with me?" he said quickly and his cheeks colored a little.

"Me?" she squeaked. "I'm not allowed to take part in the hunt."

"Oh," he said and made a face. "I wish you could." He looked at her. "You seem very grownup to me. Are you sure you're not allowed?"

Mary blushed and shook her head. "Last year I wasn't. Perhaps Papa will let me this year. I'm fourteen now, almost fifteen."

"Please ask him. Say that you will," he pleaded with her. "It will be so much more bearable if you will be there."

Mary gaped at him. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You wouldn't laugh at me, would you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I make no promises not to tease you a little, but I would not be truly mean to you."

He chuckled and nodded. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked straight at her. "As long as you promise to lie about my skill, or lack thereof."

"I will talk endlessly about your amazing talent," she promised and batted her eyelashes, clasping her hands in front of her chest with a silly little smile on her lips.

Matthew burst out laughing. She bit her lip and then started laughing too. Carson shook his head as he entered the room.

"What did I miss?" he muttered. The two looked at him and then at each other, laughing even harder. "Well, at least you're not fighting and screaming at each other," he said with a sigh. "Definitely an improvement. Now, Lady Mary it is very late and you really should try to get some sleep."

"Yes Carson," Mary said and got up. She was surprised to realize that she actually felt a little tired.

Mary stopped in front of Carson and looked up at him. She hooked her finger, indicating for him to lean down. When he did she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him hard. He returned the hug and then straightened up. She was still holding on to him, laughing as she was hanging around his neck. Carson made a face at her as he held her close, and she laughed harder, kissing his cheek.

"Lady Mary," he huffed.

"I love you Carson," she said very softly.

Matthew leaned against the wall watching the two. It was very clear to him that this was a reoccurring little game of theirs. It amused him how natural and relaxed Mary was with Carson, so different from how she had been at the reception earlier in the evening. Matthew pushed off from the wall as Carson let Mary down, getting another kiss on the cheek as a reward. He chuckled and Mary turned and smiled at him.

"Do I get one too?" he teased.

"Have you done something to earn it?" she quipped.

Matthew laughed and looked up at Carson, noting the butler's amused little smile. He looked at Mary again.

"Not yet I suppose. What if I would walk you back to your room, ensuring your safety?"

"That would be a very chivalrous thing to do," Carson agreed. "A true gentleman would make sure that his lady gets home safely."

"Are you my lady tonight, Cousin Mary?" Matthew asked with a teasing smile.

Mary blushed and nodded. "We did have a nice conversation over some delicious hot chocolate, so I guess I am."

"Then Lady Mary, please allow me to escort you to your room," Matthew said and offered her his arm.

Mary carefully took his arm and smiled at him. She waved at Carson.

"Good night Carson and thank you so much for the hot chocolate."

"Sleep well, Lady Mary. You too Master Matthew," Carson said and watched them leave together.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary and Matthew walked in comfortable silence next to each other. When they reached Mary's bedroom she stopped and looked up at him. Matthew smiled at her.

"Safe and sound at your doorstep," he whispered.

"Thank you Matthew," she said softly. Standing on her tippy toes, her hands resting lightly on his lapels, she kissed his cheek.

Matthew put his hands on her waist, steadying her and she gasped. He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek.

"Until tomorrow. Perhaps you will dream of me," he said with a wide smile.

"Perhaps," she said and took a step back, opening her door.

Matthew bowed his head. "Good night, Mary."

Mary waved one last time before closing her door with a faint click. Matthew stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled down the hallway towards his own room. He grinned and tried to suppress the urge to run and laugh with joy.

…

_To be continued in **Chapter 3** where Mary and Sybil spend time with Matthew, enjoying a snowy day at Downton. Diamond makes an appearance, and Matthew surprises Mary._

…

_So what did you think? Did Mary act as a good little hostess? Does Carson make the best cup of hot chocolate in Yorkshire? In England? Dare we tell Mrs. Patmore? Is Matthew acting like a young gentleman, or is he just "a boy in pajamas" like Mary said? Do you think that the eldest and youngest Crawley sister have found a special place in Matthew's heart yet? Does it feel like growing up at Downton is as magical as it sounds? Please let me know. It is very interesting to write a "younger version" of characters that we all know so well. The challenge lies in keeping them in character, yet making them childlike. I hope I've succeeded. In any case, I am really enjoying this journey! I hope you are too._


	3. Downton in a Blanket of White

**Rating**: PG-13 (for kissing)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: After enjoying Carson's "insomnia cure for young ladies", Mary has no trouble sleeping. She is unaware that she is about to be rudely awaken by her sister. Why? Overnight, Downton has been covered in a pristine layer of fluffy white snow, something which is apparently too irresistible for young Sybil.

Matthew comes to Sybil's rescue when her older sister is getting her revenge on her for waking her up. The three eventually end up having a delightful day enjoying the snow.

**Note/Heads Up**: If the thought of a fourteen year old girl receiving her first kiss from a fifteen year old boy bothers you, I suggest that you either close your eyes when you see that coming, or that you find something else to read.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

**Author's N_otes:_**

**#1:** _A quick note on Austen. I absolutely do not have anything against Austen. I was just trying to make a point that Mary wanted to read other things than romance, and romantic drama. _

**#2:**_ It appears that there is some issue with the ages of the Crawley children. i can't remember hearing them say for certain how old they are, and there have never been any birthday celebrations on the show. I used my memory of what I've heard on the show, for example Sybil's ball. If Sybil was born in 1898 she would have been 14 or 15 tops at the time of her ball in 1913 which seems very young IMHO. Still, i am not too worried about this. The story is fanfiction after all. Unfortunately I do not have the time to troll the internet to find out the actual dates. Please forgive me. I mean no offense by it, just that I do not realy care that much about this. Perhaps we cam all agree that Patrick is the oldest, then Matthew, Mary, Edith and little Sybil? I did change the year to 1906. It's still the same Christmas, just to compromise a little i pushed the story two years into the future. i also made Sybil nine._

_No matter what i hope that you enjoy the story :D_

_..._

_Thank you for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! . _

…

…

**Chapter 3/9 – Downton in a Blanket of White**

Sybil peeked inside the dark room. She covered her mouth, trying her best not to giggle at the sight of her sister who was obviously still in bed. Mary was sleeping, and almost entirely covered by the thick duvet, only her dark head and the long braid sticking out on the pillow could be seen. Sybil ran across the room and jumped on the bed.

"Mary!"

Mary groaned as someone bounced on her bed, shaking her shoulder. "Sybil, go away. I'm sleeping."

"Mary, Mary, Mary," Sybil chanted as she bounced on her knees on the bed. "It's snowing. Please get up. Pretty please."

Mary sighed and rolled onto her back peering up at her little sister. Sybil's hair was a tousled mess, her braid almost undone. She was in her nightgown, clearly having forgotten her dressing gown. Mary rolled her eyes at her and then grinned as she grabbed her little sister, tickling her until Sybil shrieked with laughter.

"Stop it!" Sybil shrieked and laughed more. "Mary!"

"What was that?" Mary said and grabbed Sybil's sides again. "More? Of course darling."

Sybil laughed and fought Mary's nimble fingers, tears streaming down her face.

"Help!" she cried out and laughed again.

"Did I hear a lady call out for help?" a voice said by the door.

Mary instantly let go of her sister and Sybil scooted away from her, gasping for air and wiping her face.

"Matthew!" Mary pulled the covers up higher at the sight of him standing in the doorway. "You cannot come in here! It's not proper."

Matthew shrugged and pointed at the door. "Your door was open and I clearly heard a lady calling out for help. As a true gentleman would, I came inside to investigate."

Mary made a face at him and Sybil laughed.

"You saved me," she said and looked up at Matthew with so much adoration that Mary laughed.

Matthew picked her up and she hugged him. They turned and looked at Mary on the bed. Two pairs of matching Crawley blue eyes gazing intently at her.

"Mary is really mean when she tickles," Sybil said and stuck out her tongue at Mary.

"Now Sybil, that is not very nice," Matthew said and gave her a look. Sybil giggled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's her own fault," Mary said smugly. "She should know better than to wake me up."

"But it's snowing!" Sybil said and threw her arm out, eyes wide, looking at Mary as if she was completely stupid, not understanding the appeal of snow.

"Do not wake up a sleeping Lady Mary in the morning unless you're prepared for grumpy behavior," Matthew mumbled to himself. "Good to know. Thank you Sybil, for the warning."

Sybil giggled and Mary snorted. "I am not grumpy."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at Sybil and she nodded. "Seems that the majority feels otherwise," he teased.

"She needs tea and strawberry jam before she gets nice again," Sybil whispered to Matthew.

"Sybil!" Mary exclaimed and blushed furiously.

"Perhaps a ribbon too," Sybil said as an afterthought. "She likes ribbons."

Mary folded her arms and leaned back against the headboard. "If the two of you are just going to insult me I think you should leave," she said and raised her chin.

Matthew let Sybil down. He rested his hands on Sybil's shoulders and smiled at Mary. "We are very sorry if we upset you, aren't we Sybil?" he said and looked at Sybil.

Sybil shook her head, but laughed when Matthew wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh Mary," Sybil said and ran over to the bed, hugging Mary. "I do love you. You're the best big sister ever, and the prettiest. Now will you _please_ come outside and play with me?"

Mary laughed and pointed at her cheek. Sybil grinned and kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"All is forgiven, darling," Mary said and pinched Sybil's cheek affectionately.

"What about me?" Matthew said and came closer.

Mary just stared at him, pulling her duvet a little higher. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, only lingering perhaps a fraction too long for what was really appropriate. Sybil cheered and clapped her hands. Mary blushed and looked away.

"I guess you're forgiven too," she whispered.

"And all is good in the world again!" Matthew said cheerfully. He held out his hand to Sybil who eagerly took it. "Come Lady Sybil, we must make haste and let Lady Mary get dressed so she can accompany us for a delightful romp in the snow."

Sybil giggled and covered her mouth. "You talk silly," she said. "You sound like Granny or Sir Anthony."

"Silly you say?" he said louder and grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder. Sybil shrieked and her feet kicked.

"Matthew! Let me down," she yelled and laughed.

"Will you two just get out?" Mary said and rolled her eyes.

Matthew put Sybil down and the two looked at each other and laughed. He took Sybil's hand again and with a last wave they left Mary's room, closing the door securely behind them. Mary let out a deep sigh and then giggled. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Sybil was right. It was snowing and it was absolutely beautiful. Eager to get dressed Mary rang for her maid.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary took the smallest bites possible of her toast and chewed very slowly, all while watching Sybil squirm across from her. Sybil had only recently been allowed to sit at the big table downstairs. Granny of course had been very upset, arguing that Sybil was much too young to eat with the adults and that she should be returned to the nursery. Robert had brushed his mother's objection aside saying that Sybil would learn faster to behave if she could watch her sisters and parents. Not to mention that he enjoyed having all his girls at the table in the morning.

Knowing that very little stood between her sitting at the table and being sent back to the nursery, Sybil was trying very hard to be a lady and sit still. She frowned at Mary, wishing that she was not so mean. Surely Mary was only eating like that to tease her.

"Cousin Robert," Matthew said and smiled at Lord Grantham. "I wonder if it would be all right if I take Sybil and Mary for a walk this morning. It is so beautiful out there and I would greatly enjoy their company."

"Of course," Robert said and smiled.

"Thank you!" Sybil said and laughed, then closed her mouth and chewed on her lip waiting for the reprimand. Robert gave her a look and she smiled, covering her mouth. "Sorry Papa," she whispered.

"I should go upstairs and change," Mary said quickly before her mother could say something to prevent their morning adventure.

The men rose as she got up to leave. Sybil looked at her father for permission to leave and he nodded, making a gesture for her to run along. She grinned and jumped down, running to catch up with Mary.

"Sybil, no running," Cora said and sighed.

Robert laughed and smiled fondly at Cora. "She's the last one. Let her be a child a little longer. She will be a young lady soon enough and you know that you will miss this."

"I know," she said softly and took his hand.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary smiled at Sybil who was holding her hand, swinging their arms as they walked down the driveway. Matthew had a firm hold on Sybil's other hand. He looked at Mary over Sybil's head and they smiled at each other.

"It's like a little family," Sybil said and gazed up at Mary. "You're the mother and Matthew is the father and I am the pretty daughter that you love so, so much."

Mary snorted. "The naughty little daughter who will get her bottom smacked if she doesn't behave."

Matthew chuckled and winked at Sybil. "I promise you, I would never hurt you and I will do everything I can to keep you safe from your _evil_ mother."

Sybil laughed and made a face at Mary. She let go of their hands and ran ahead, then stopped and twirled around, her arms held out wide and her face tilted up at the sky. Mary shook her head at her.

"I would like to have a daughter like Sybil some day," Matthew said softly next to her. He turned his head and smiled at her. "I know that a man is supposed to wish for sons, but I think a little girl would be just darling. I would spoil her so much."

Mary smiled. "I'm sure she would absolutely adore her Papa."

"And I would adore her, and her Mama of course," he said and smiled. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He tugged her a little closer and she blushed. "Perhaps just for today that I will pretend that you're my fiancée," he whispered.

"Matthew!" she gasped.

"I need to practice," he said with a teasing grin. "Will you not allow me to, my darling?"

Mary blushed an even darker pink. "I don't know if it is really proper," she whispered.

"Mary! Matthew!" Sybil shouted. They turned and looked at the young girl who was a little further up ahead, jumping up and down with excitement. "Can we go to the stables?"

Matthew looked at Mary and she nodded. "Certainly, my darling girl," he said loudly to her.

Sybil laughed. "Thank you, Papa," she said cheerfully, still playing her little game.

"Silly girl," Mary muttered.

Matthew squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "If you were my wife I would be allowed to kiss you," he said.

"Matthew," she whispered and her eyes widened.

He gently touched her chin, tilting her face up to place a soft kiss on her rosy lips. She sighed against his mouth and her eyes fluttered shut. The kiss did not last long, but she kept her eyes closed after he moved away from her, savoring the feeling of his lips. Not until his glove-clad finger stroked gently down her cheek did she open her eyes again. He smiled at her.

"So many crushed hearts," he whispered.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The three had eventually ended up at the stables. Sybil had introduced Matthew to her pony and then taken off to find the kittens, leaving Matthew and Mary alone.

"So where is your handsome man Diamond?" Matthew asked.

"This way," Mary said and walked further down the row of boxes. "Diamond," she called softly to the horse.

Matthew stood behind Mary and watched silently as a dark horse head appeared in the open box. Diamond shook his head and his long dark mane fell in waves over his neck.

"He is magnificent," Matthew said in a gentle voice.

"Come here, darling," Mary said and took off her glove to give the horse a small apple.

Mary laughed as Diamond took the treat from her hand with a gentle nibble. Eager for another one he pushed her in the chest and she stumbled back, landing laughing in Matthew's arms. She smiled up at him and he grinned at her as he tightened his grip around her waist. Mary trembled as he kissed her cheek. Unsure what to say she took a step away from Matthew and looked around. To her relief they appeared to be alone. She yelped when Diamond pushed her again, this time sending her into Matthew's arms, face-to-face.

"It appears that Diamond wants us together," Matthew teased. "He's a clever horse."

Mary blushed and looked down, nervously playing with the lapels on his coat. He gently tilted her face up and kissed her. She sighed softly at the intense feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

"Mary!"

They flew apart at the sound of Sybil's voice. Mary brushed her skirt and turned towards Sybil who was just coming around the corner. She frowned at her sister and Matthew.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Mary said quickly and smiled at her.

"Come see the kittens," Sybil said and grabbed Matthew's hand, tugging at his arm.

Matthew laughed and looked at Mary over his shoulder. She shook her head and silently followed them. She touched her lips, reliving the tingle of his kiss.

…

_So Lady Mary received her first kiss, and from no other than Matthew Crawley. Very innocent, but a girl's first kiss is still her first kiss! What will happen next during these magical and happy days between Christmas and New Year's in 1906? _

_The story will continue in __**Chapter 4**__ with more fun in the snow, a missing mitten, and a young man walking in on a young lady in a "compromising situation" and gets kicked out in the process. Whatever goes on at Downton, there is never a dull moment; well, with the exception of when Sir Anthony Strallan pays a visit perhaps…_

_Please let me know what you think so far. Is Sybil the best/worst matchmaker ever? Diamond? Are you as smitten with little Sybil as Matthew? She really has him wrapped around her little finger! Not that he would ever complain! What about Robert wanting all his girls around at all times, even if the Dowager Countess rolls her eyes at his strange, modern ideas?_

_BTW, my first language is Swedish so any comments in Svenska/Dansk/Norsk are also welcome! :)_


	4. A Missing Mitten & a Bubbly Encounter

**Rating**: PG-13 (for kissing)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: Some more playing in the snow. Sybil loses a mitten. Matthew plays the hero. Later on Mary and Matthew share some secrets in quiet, and their friendship continue to grow.

**Note**: If the thought of a fourteen year old girl innocently kissing a fifteen year old boy bothers you, I suggest that you either close your eyes when you see that coming, or that you find something else to read.

**Use of Contemporary Slang**: British and American soldiers used the term "Hun" for the Germans during World War I. The term came from a speech made by Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany in 1900 where he compared the German army to Attila's Huns. It is not a word I would personally ever use, but I thought it might fit here (even though it was not commonly used until WWI, call it artistic/historical license if you like). Since Britain is at the time of this story just recovering from the Boer War; war and soldier's life was most likely something that fascinated young boys such as Matthew quite a lot. No offence meant to anyone :)

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you for reviews and comments. I even received one in **Swedish**! That was a first, and a very lovely one at that :)_

_The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! So please feel free to continue to drop me a line. _

…

…

**Chapter 4/9 – A Missing Mitten & a Bubbly Encounter**

On the way back Matthew had been chasing a laughing and screaming Sybil across the snow covered lawn. When he caught her he grabbed her wrists and swung her around. Sybil laughed and Matthew grinned at her. Eventually he lost his footing and the two tumbled down in the snow, still laughing hard.

Mary shook her head as she caught up with them. She helped Sybil brush off the snow on her coat, gently lecturing her on proper behavior for a young lady. Sybil made a face at Mary and Matthew winked at her behind Mary's back. Sybil covered her mouth with her mitten-clad hand and giggled. Mary twirled around and her eyes narrowed, as she challenged Matthew.

"Did you have something to add, Cousin Matthew?" she asked icily.

"As a matter of fact I do," he said and grabbed her. "You are not nearly snowy enough for having had a good day outside."

Mary shrieked and grabbed his shoulders as he swung her around. Sybil laughed and clapped her hands.

"Drop her in the snow Matthew!" Sybil cheered.

"Don't you dare," Mary exclaimed and grabbed Matthew's shoulders tighter.

Matthew smiled at her and put her down. "I guess I will revert back from ruffian to gentleman, only because I so desire that kiss of gratitude."

"What kiss of gratitude?" Mary huffed and eyed him warily.

"The one you're going to give me right here," he said and pointed to his cheek.

Sybil giggled. Mary shot her a warning glare but Sybil was too happy to do anything but laugh harder.

"Do it Mary," she said and pushed Mary in the back. "He didn't drop you in the snow, you know. I think that was very nice of him."

Mary smiled and took a step closer to Matthew, pressing her lips to his cool cheek. Sybil giggled again and started to twirl around in the snow.

"Mary and Matthew! Mary and Matthew," she chanted.

"Oh do be quiet," Mary muttered, her cheeks a brighter shade of pink now.

"Mary and Matthew," Sybil sang again as she skipped off in the snow.

"It has a nice ring to it," Matthew said softly behind her. "Thank you for the kiss. It was very sweet."

Mary licked her lower lip and eyed him carefully. He offered her his arm and she linked hers with his. He tugged her closer and she laughed. Together they set off after Sybil.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sybil had managed to drop her mitten somewhere and Mary had ended up holding Sybil's hand inside her coat pocket on the last stretch back to the house. Sybil was a little miffed at the confinement and voiced her objection. Matthew grinned and pulled off his glove. Kneeling in the snow in front of her, he slipped his glove onto Sybil's little hand. It looked enormous on the young girl and she giggled at the sight. She kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Thank you," she said and then skipped off again.

Matthew got up and flexed his fingers. "It appears that now I am without a glove. Whatever are we to do about that?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Mary rolled her eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow and she laughed. She held out her hand to him and he took it before slipping both their hands into his pocket.

"You do know that _you're_ the one without a glove, right?" Mary asked.

"Of course," he said and winked at her.

"So why is _my_ hand in _your_ coat pocket?"

"Because it is warming my cold fingers. It's not too much to ask I think considering that she's _your_ sister," Matthew said with a tiny smirk.

Mary huffed but squeezed his hand a little firmer. Matthew smiled at her and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. Mary swallowed, wondering how it was possible for such a simple gesture to cause her stomach to flutter so much.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Upon return to Downton the two girls had been ushered upstairs to change and take a hot bath. Sybil stomped on each stair, clearly not amused.

"Sybil," Nanny Collins snapped.

Sybil sighed and took the offered hand, allowing the nanny to lead her to the nursery. She looked at Mary over her shoulder, wishing that she was all grownup like Mary. Mary had her own bathroom now and she did not have to suffer through Nanny Collins' ruff scrubbing. Mary waved to her and Sybil waved back, feeling a little better.

Mary entered her room and smiled at her maid. "Hello Rosie."

"Lady Mary," Rosie said and smiled at her. "Your bath is almost ready."

Mary nodded and allowed the young maid to undress her. The motions were so routine that Mary went through them without a thought. Instead she was lost in a little daydream, thinking about Matthew. She looked up when the maid held up the robe for her.

"Thank you Rosie."

"My pleasure, milady. Let me go and check on the bath for you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Clean and warm again, Matthew strolled down the hall towards Mary's room. He stopped for a moment by the closed door, contemplating knocking. He sniffled as a sneeze crept up on him. Realizing that he had forgotten his handkerchief Matthew headed for the bathroom further down the hall. He saw the maid come out and close the door before hurrying towards the servants' stairways. Matthew smiled and opened the door in search for a tissue.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary sighed contentedly as she slipped into the hot water. The bathroom smelled of roses and lavender from the scented oils and foam in the bath. She picked up a handful of suds and blew at them, smiling as the foam bubbles floated in the air before settling on the thick layer of suds covering her body. Mary hummed a tune as she washed her arms. She raised her leg and flexed her foot in the air, wiggling her toes for a moment before plunging her foot back into the hot water. She raised her other leg, doing the same. Her foot froze in the air and she stared at the door when it opened.

"Matthew!" she exclaimed and stared at him. "Get out!"

"Dear God, Mary! I am so sorry," he exclaimed and shut his eyes tightly.

Matthew groaned and covered his eyes as he stood like a statue by the door to the bathroom, the door ajar behind him. Mary pulled her leg down into the water so fast the water splashed over the side a little and she banged her head on the edge of the tub in startled surprise.

"Ouch!" she hissed.

Matthew fumbled for the sink, afraid of tripping since his eyes were closed. "Are you all right?"

"I'll live," she muttered. "You simply must leave, Matthew," she said again. "This is not proper at all. What if someone comes in?"

"I am fully clothed, and you're covered in soap suds. From the very quick look I caught, it appeared to be more suds than girl in that tub," he teased.

"You were not supposed to look!" she hissed, her face coloring pink.

"I didn't know you were in here," he said defiantly in his own defense. "I saw Rosie leave and thought it was empty. I need a tissue."

Mary rolled her eyes and looked at him. He looked quite funny, fumbling for the tissue box while keeping his hand over his eyes. Deciding to take pity on him she spoke up.

"It's a little to the right of your elbow."

Matthew felt around and smiled when he touched the tissue box. Relieved, he pulled out a few.

"You have your tissues," Mary said sternly. "Now will you please leave before we get in trouble?"

"But I want to talk to you," he said, almost sounding like Sybil for a second. "How about this?" he said and sat down on the floor right outside the bathroom with his back against the doorframe and Mary, legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed. "Is this better?"

She glared at him. "Not much. You're not supposed to be here at all."

"But I'm bored," he said and made a face. "You're my only friend here. And Sybil of course, but I could not see how I could get past that Hun of a nanny, so here I am. Will you not take pity on me?"

Mary smiled at him then. She tapped her fingers on the side of the tub.

"I'm glad that we're friends," she said softly.

"It is odd at times, don't you think," he said and looked up at the ceiling, completely serious now. "How you're not supposed to act like a child anymore, but yet you're not quite accepted as an adult. It feels as if you're stuck in some horrid in-between world where the rules are fuzzy and you end up constantly breaking them."

Mary looked at him in stunned surprise. "I feel the exact same way," she whispered. "I'm not supposed to play silly games with my sisters anymore. I'm a young lady now. I even have my own maid, and this," she said and gestured to the bathroom. "I know of course that in a year or so I will have to share it with Edith, but for now it's mine."

He nodded. "Sometimes I just want to be silly you know, run just for the sake of running, or climb a tree, or ride my bike too fast even though I know I will crash and fall, most likely getting a scrubbed knee in the process."

Mary smiled and nodded. She stuck her foot out and watched the suds slide down her warm skin.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly. "You're not getting out, are you?"

"Of course not!" she hissed. "Are you mad? You're right there and the door is open."

"Of course," he said and blushed, embarrassed at even thinking of Mary stepping out of the tub, soap suds sliding… Matthew cleared his throat. No, he was not going to think about that at all. It was not right. It just was not right, he tried to convince himself. "So what were you doing? I heard water splashing."

"If you must know, the water is very hot. I put my foot out to cool off a little," she said, sounding every bit the little lady she was.

"A lady's slender foot," Matthew gasped and put his hand to his cheek, mouth open in feigned shock. "How will I be able to handle the temptation, just the mere thought of the delicate beauty of that tiny, slender appendage?"

Mary giggled and made a face at him. "It's just a foot. You have two of your own, silly."

"Not like yours, of that I am sure," he said with conviction. "I am certain that your foot is just as beautiful as you, Mary."

She blushed and pulled it down into the water again. "You say the most peculiar things, Matthew," she said and shook her head.

"You have to forgive me, I've never seen a girl's bare foot. I fear that my mind got a little fuzzy from the emotions of the possibility."

She giggled and sank down deeper in the bath, making the water splash over the side a little. "Silly sausage," she teased.

"Don't drown now," he warned. "Then I have to pull you out of there and that would be quite scandalous."

"I agree," she said and made a face.

They spoke in hushed voices until the bathwater started to cool. She got out and dried herself while keeping a watchful eye on the door. Matthew had closed it a bit more, per her insistence. Finally done, Mary slipped into her thick winter dressing gown.

"I'm all dressed," she said softly.

Matthew pushed the door open and stepped inside. He looked at her for a moment. Mary raised an eyebrow as he came closer to her. Her eyes widened when he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I've never kissed a girl in the bath either," he whispered and smiled at her.

She was too stunned to come up with a witty reply and by the time she had recovered, he was gone.

*** *MJC* ***

All young ladies' virtue and honor were preserved in this chapter. Lady Mary and Matthew bonded further. It almost seemed like touch and go there for a moment. Mary could have thrown her soap at him and sent the poor boy running. My intention with this chapter was to let them show honest trust in each other, and allow the friendship to grow stronger because of it. Matthew has been raised to be an honorable young man and as such he would never take advantage of Mary in an inappropriate way (little kisses not included). Matthew is at the same time a lonely boy. He has no siblings, and he is now stuck at Downton for weeks without knowing anyone. Mary's only other friend options are Edith and Patrick, neither of which she feels very close to. It seems inevitable to me that Mary and Matthew would gravitate towards each other.

_We are now getting into the real holidays. In __**Chapter 5**__ the Crawleys are spending Christmas Eve with carols and Dickens. Matthew and Mary play little helpers to Father Christmas, there might be a sugar mouse or two involved. Mary shares her Downton Christmas secret with Matthew._


	5. Christmas Eve at Downton

**Rating**: PG-13 (for kissing)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: It is Christmas Eve at Downton. After an early dinner they all gather in the drawing room for Christmas carols and the traditional reading of Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_. Later the same night, Mary and Matthew share a secret in order to surprise Sybil.

**Note**: If the thought of a fourteen year old girl innocently kissing a fifteen year old boy bothers you, I suggest that you either close your eyes when you see that coming, or that you find something else to read.

**Use of Contemporary Slang**: British and American soldiers used the term "Hun" for the Germans during World War I. The term came from a speech made by Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany in 1900 where he compared the German army to Attila's Huns. It is not a word I would personally ever use, but I thought it might fit here. Even though the word was not commonly used until WWI, and therefore does not fit this timeline, please forgive my artistic/historical license. Since Britain is at the time of this story just recovering from the Boer War; war and soldier's life was most likely something that fascinated young boys such as Matthew quite a lot. No offence meant to anyone :)

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

…

…

**Chapter 5/9 – Christmas Eve at Downton**

After an early dinner they all gathered in the drawing room. On this night of all nights, the men did not spend time with their port and cigars, but instead gather with everyone else for Christmas carols and the traditional reading of Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_.

Aunt Rosamund sat by the piano playing one cheerful song after the other. Edith was standing next to her turning the pages. Several people were gathered around the piano including Mary and Matthew, and Sybil of course. Sybil was gazing up at her big sister, grinning from ear to ear. Mary had a very nice voice and Sybil loved to hear her sing. Sometimes she would stop singing just so she could listen to Mary instead.

When there was a break in the music, and some people returned to their after dinner drinks, Sybil pulled at Mary's arm.

"Can you sing Scarborough Fair? Please Mary, pretty please."

Mary looked down at her sister's eager face and nodded. "Of course, darling."

Rosamund struck a chord and Mary took Sybil's hands as she started to sing.

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Remember me to one who lives there  
>For once she was a true love of mine<em>."

Matthew leaned back against the sofa cushions and watched Mary as she sang. Her voice was clear and very pleasant. It surprised him a little. Most of the time when daughters were encouraged to perform for guests, they were far from talented. Mary however had a beautiful voice.

When she came to the last verse she encouraged them to sing along. Matthew joined in and his eyes met Mary's. She smiled and bowed her head as the last words fell from her lips. After a few quiet seconds loud clapping started and she smiled. Sybil dragged her over to the sofa and the two sat down next to Matthew. Mary accepted a glass of lemonade from one of the footmen. She sipped it and glanced at Matthew.

"You are really very good," he said to her.

"Thank you. I enjoy singing. Besides, I'm completely hopeless on the harp."

Matthew laughed and shook his head. Sybil made a face at her.

"You don't play the harp, silly," she said to Mary.

"Precisely," Mary said and grinned at her.

Sybil jumped up as Carson brought out the stand and started to set it up next to the piano. She chatted excitedly with him; helping him get the legs right and he happily let her. Matthew turned to Mary with a confused look on his face.

"What is this all about?"

"It's a Downton tradition," Mary explained. "Carson always reads _A Christmas Carol_ on Christmas Eve."

"How nice," Matthew said excitedly.

"Mary," Cora said and touched Mary's shoulder. "May I please have a seat?"

Mary got up and offered her seat to her mother. Matthew did the same to the Dowager Countess as everyone gathered closer to the piano.

Sybil sat down on the rug on the left and waved for Mary to join her. Mary smiled and eased down behind her, pulling Sybil closer. Matthew was standing next to the sofa as Carson started to read.

The room was silent except for the occasional crackle from the fireplace or clinking of glass when a drink was refilled. Carson's steady voice told the tale of Bob Cratchit and Mr. Scrooge, Tiny Tim and the Christmas goose. The story was familiar, and touched each and every one of them in some way or another. Matthew sat down on the floor behind Mary when he started to get tired standing. Sybil was stretched out with her head in Mary's lap, her arm around Dido, Lord Grantham's yellow Labrador, fighting to keep her eyes open as she watched Carson read. Matthew touched Mary's arm and pulled her back so she could lean against him. She was tired too, he could tell from the sleepy look in her eyes. Perhaps that was why she did not object to the warm comfort of his chest. Casually leaning against the side of the sofa Matthew held Mary's hand as she sat so close to him. He knew no one could see it, since their hands were on the floor next to his left leg, hidden by their bodies and the sofa.

By the time the story came to an end and Carson read the last words, Sybil was asleep. Mary was leaning heavily against Matthew, her eyes sleepy.

"And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us…" Carson said slowly.

"Every One!" they all chimed in.

Carson bowed his head and closed the book, resting his hand on top.

"Merry Christmas, ladies and gentlemen."

"Merry Christmas!"

The end of the story concluded the evening's festivity and there was a lot of shuffling around and some laughter as everyone filtered out of the room, making their way to the bedrooms. Lady Grantham smiled at her two daughters on the floor with Matthew. He had become quite their hero, she noted.

"Mary, I will ask Nanny to carry Sybil upstairs," she said softly.

"Please, allow me," Matthew said quickly and moved around to scoop the sleeping girl up into his arms.

Sybil woke enough to wrap her arms around his neck and mumble '_Matthew'_. Cora smiled and caressed Sybil's dark hair.

"Thank you Matthew, that's very kind of you."

He smiled at her. "It's my pleasure." He glanced at Mary. "Would you be so kind to show me the way to the nursery? I am dreadfully sorry but I haven't the faintest idea where it is."

Mary laughed and nodded. "Come on then."

Mary kissed her mother good night and wished her a Merry Christmas before leading Matthew upstairs.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nanny was waiting in the doorway to the nursery. Edith was already asleep in her bed. Sybil's bed was turned down so Matthew gently put her down. To Mary's and Nanny's surprise he carefully removed Sybil's shoes and then covered her with the thick duvet.

"Good night Sybil," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

As if she noticed that she was in bed, Sybil woke up. She blinked a few times as she tried to focus on Matthew.

"Matthew," she whispered. Then she gasped and sat up. "It's Christmas Eve! I must hang my stocking."

Matthew laughed and nodded. Spotting it on her little nightstand he held it up.

"Is this the one?" She nodded. "How about if I just hang it right here at the end of your bed?"

"Thank you," she said and yawned.

"Since you're awake now, let's get you out of your dress," Nanny said and ushered Mary and Matthew out of the nursery.

Mary waved to Sybil and then she and Matthew were cut off by the closed door.

"I tell you, she's a Hun," Matthew whispered to Mary.

Mary covered her mouth not to laugh. "Matthew! That is not very nice at all."

"Well, is she very nice?"

"No," Mary admitted.

"My point exactly."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew had walked her back to her room. To Mary's disappointment he just smiled at her and wished her a good night before strolling down the hall towards his own room. Mary went inside finding Rosie waiting for her.

"Did you have a good time tonight, milady?" Rosie asked as she undressed Mary and helped her into her nightgown.

"I did," Mary said excitedly and met Rosie's blue eyes in the mirror. "Did you hear Mr. Carson read the story?"

Rosie nodded. "I was listening in the back. It's my favorite. It makes it really feel like it's Christmas, don't you think, Lady Mary?"

"Absolutely!" Mary said and laughed. She turned around once Rosie was done braiding her hair. "I am so excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to see what Father Christmas brought."

Rosie nodded and caressed Mary's cheek. "Then you better be off to bed now, milady, or he won't come. You know that."

Mary rolled her eyes but slipped into bed when Rosie held the comforter for her before tucking her in. Mary smiled up at Rosie.

"Good night, Rosie, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lady Mary," Rosie said and blew out the candle before she left the room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Even though tired, Mary was tossing and turning in bed. She sighed and flopped onto her back.

"One... two... three…" she whispered as she tried counting sheep the way Carson had taught her.

Ten minutes later she would have been a very wealthy sheep farmer had they been real sheep. She sat up and fluffed her pillow. It was a bit better and she settled down with her hands under her cheek, staring into the tiny flames in the fireplace. She gasped when the door opened. She closed her eyes tightly, just in case it really was Father Christmas. A moment later the door closed.

"Mary?"

Mary sat up in bed. "Matthew?" she gasped.

Matthew grinned at her. "Sorry if I woke you. I need your help."

She frowned. "With what? It's Christmas night. You must know that you have to be in bed."

Matthew sat down on the bed by her feet and placed a small box on the thick duvet beside him.

"I wanted to give Sybil and Edith some sugar mice in their stockings, but I can't seem to find the nursery," he admitted and made a face. "Will you help me? I have one for you too, you know."

Mary giggled. "You got me a mouse?"

"Sure did." Matthew opened the box and showed her. "Which one do you like best?"

"The pink one, but I know that Sybil likes it too."

"I think there are two," Matthew muttered and moved the treats around. He grinned at her as he presented her with a pink sugar mouse. "Merry Christmas, Cousin Mary."

Mary smiled and took it from him, placing it on her nightstand. She was kneeling on the bed. They looked at each other and he quickly leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. She gasped. She knew it was wrong for a lady to kiss a man in her bedroom, even if he was barely more than a boy. Matthew just smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Matthew," she whispered.

He smiled and closed the box. "Shall we?"

Mary jumped off the bed and grabbed her robe. Feeling that she should at least try to behave like a young lady she slipped it on and tied it securely. She put on her slippers and nodded to Matthew. Together the two silently tiptoed down the hall towards the nursery.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary had her hand over her mouth trying not to giggle as Matthew struggled to put the little sugar mice in Edith's and Sybil's stockings. He hushed her which only made her want to laugh more. Finally done, he took Mary's hand and the two tiptoed out of the nursery.

Outside the door the two grinned at each other and hurried down the hallway. Mary stopped by the stairs and peeked down. The grand hall was empty except for the large Christmas tree.

"Come," she whispered to Matthew and ran down the stairs with her dressing gown flowing behind her.

Matthew followed silently behind her, clearly amused. Mary finally stopped by the Christmas tree and looked up at the top. She turned her head and smiled at Matthew when she felt him next to her.

"Promise not to laugh," she whispered.

"Of course," he said and gently touched her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I always come down here to the tree after everyone has gone to bed."

He tilted his head and smiled. "And?"

"I close my eyes and make a wish."

"What a great idea," he said and smiled at her. He held out his hand to her and she took it without hesitation. "Close your eyes. No peeking, Mary," he teased.

She giggled, but closed her eyes. His hand was warm in hers and it almost felt as if he was part of her. Mary gasped as the words formed into a wish in her head. _Let Matthew be mine_.

"That must have been some wish," he whispered in her ear.

"It was," she said softly, wondering how it had happened.

The old clock chimed one and they looked at each other, suddenly very aware that it was Christmas night. Matthew tugged at her hand and together they hurried back upstairs to bed.

…

_The story will continue in __**Chapter 6**__ with Christmas at Downton; sugar mice, church and good times ensue. Patrick makes an appearance, and Mary gets a visitor. Matthew and Mary continue to solidify their newfound friendship._

Please feel free to let me know what you think about the Christmas celebrations at Downton. Would you also like to hear Carson read A Christmas Carol? Btw, Dickens actually edited his own work to shorten it down so he could read it to an audience. It is this version that Carson read to the Crawleys on Christmas Eve 1906. It is possible to download it for free online, should you want your own copy :)

Lord Grantham's dog, Dido, is named after the founder and first Queen of Carthage, not the singer! Just wanted to clarify that…

BTW, my first language is Swedish so any comments in Svenska/Dansk/Norsk are also welcome! :)


	6. Christmas Morning

**Rating**: PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: It is Christmas at Downton! Surely Lady Mary cannot sleep in on Christmas? With a little "help" from her sister and Matthew Mary makes it down to open presents and attend church. Patrick invites Matthew for a ride on the estate. And in the middle of it all Mary and Matthew's friendship solidifies even more, all very innocent, but very important for their future.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

…

…

**Chapter 6/9 – Christmas Morning**

"Merry Christmas!" Sybil cheered and leaped onto Mary's bed. "Mary! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

Mary pulled the coves over her head. "Merry Christmas. I love you. Now go away," she muttered.

Sybil bounced on the bed, pulling at the covers. "I'll show Matthew your under things," she giggled and let go of the covers.

Mary instantly tossed the covers back and gaped at her sister and a very amused Matthew who stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded.

"Don't you dare!" Mary yelled at Sybil. "I'll smack you so hard you won't be able to sit until summer!"

Sybil stuck out her tongue at Mary and hid behind Matthew.

"It's Christmas ladies," he said amused. "Let's not fight."

"I'm sorry," Sybil said and swung her arms around her, looking at Mary.

"I'm sorry too, darling. You know I would never hurt you," she said and smiled at Sybil.

Sybil ran over and threw her arms around Mary's neck, hugging her hard. "I know," she whispered.

As her head rested on Mary's shoulder Sybil spotted something on Mary's nightstand.

"Oh! Mary, you got a sugar mouse!"

"I did?" Mary said and smiled at Matthew over Sybil's shoulder. "Is it pink? Pink is my favorite."

"It is! It is!" Sybil said excitedly. "I got one too. Edith got a yellow one. She likes them the best. Father Christmas must be very clever to know that."

Mary nodded. For the sake of Christmas she had told Matthew the truth about Edith's favorite.

"Come on you two, we need to go downstairs. Grab your stocking," he said to Mary and pointed at her full stocking hanging on her bed.

Mary grinned and grabbed it and her robe. Together the three ran downstairs perhaps a bit faster and less well-behaved than they should, but it was after all Christmas and everyone should be allowed to behave a little bit like a child on this day.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Even if you knew the fact that you would not have much time to play with your gifts until after church it was still hard to set them aside and get dressed for church. Eventually the small caravan of carriages brought the Crawleys and their visiting guests to the Downton church. It was very festive and Sybil grabbed Mary's hand a bit tighter smiling at her. The Crawleys, led by Lord Grantham took their regular seats. Mary was sitting next to her mother as usual with Sybil next to her and Edith on the other side of Sybil. Patrick was the last to join them.

Mary glanced at Matthew over her shoulder. He was sitting with his mother in the row behind them on her left. He smiled at her and she returned it. When her mother told her to pay attention she rolled her eyes and faced forward again.

Matthew tried to make out Mary's voice amongst the ones around him. He smiled a little when he managed to hear her clear voice for a moment. He glanced at her, but her face was turned forward. Her hair was tied in a dark red ribbon and she wore a dark coat and matching hat. For a young lady she was very pretty he thought. Movement on Mary's right made him smile. Sybil was making faces at him. When Mary noticed she pulled her sister down and whispered something in her ear. Matthew wished that he knew what she was saying. Apparently it was not amusing to Sybil because she tilted her chin up and folded her arms. Matthew suppressed an urge to laugh at the two.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What have you got there, Cousin Matthew?"

Matthew looked up from the book he was reading. Patrick Crawley was standing there grinning at him.

"Oh hello," he said and smiled. He held up the book. "It was a gift from Lord Grantham."

"Ah, Wells," Patrick said and nodded. "Some of his stories are amusing, but many are much too tedious. All that talk about how rotten our society is and how we would all be better off in his perfect little utopia."

"So you do not agree with him then?" Matthew asked.

"Heavens no!" Patrick said and laughed. He made a grand gesture. "We would hardly have all this in Wells' world."

"I gather not," Matthew said with a somber nod. "But perhaps it would be worth it?"

"You are a philosopher then?" Patrick teased. He patted Matthew's shoulder. "Don't let Robert hear you, he will surely blow a gasket."

Matthew smiled and shrugged. "I am too young to make any changes or impact our society anyway."

"You're off to university soon, aren't you?" Patrick said. "You will join others there for challenging intellectual conversations amongst gentlemen."

"No ladies," Matthew said with a mischievous grin.

"Are you mad? What would women have to add to an intellectual conversation?"

Matthew felt anger rise inside, but he pushed it away. Patrick was a fool if he could not see that women were not only intelligent, but that they also had very good ideas.

"You would be surprised," he said.

"Do you ride?" Patrick said, changing the topic to one he enjoyed more.

"I do."

"Then you should ride out with us tomorrow."

"Us?" Matthew said and raised an eyebrow.

"I am chaperoning Edith and Mary. You should come. It will be fun. I'm sure Lynch can find you a horse that suits your taste."

"Thank you, Cousin Patrick, but I fear that I will have to decline the offer since I did not bring my riding gear. I am not equipped to go riding."

Patrick waved the objection away. "Nonsense. I'm sure that I have something you can wear, or perhaps Robert does."

Matthew nodded. "If you don't mind." Patrick rolled his eyes and Matthew chuckled. "Then let's do it."

"Excellent, old chap," Patrick said and slapped his shoulder.

Matthew watched him leave and sighed. He was not entirely sure how he felt about Patrick. Clearly Patrick's life had been much different from his own. The thought of Mary and Patrick together bothered Matthew to no end. He tucked his book under his arm and went in search for a quiet spot to be alone and read.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary snuggled deeper under the covers. Her room seemed cooler than usual and she had pulled the bed curtains. She rubbed her feet against each other and then put them back on the hot water bottle. Rolling onto her back she thought about the day. It had been a very nice Christmas actually. She had received some lovely gifts, including the promise of a new frock. Sybil had given her five new ribbons. Mary chuckled to herself as she remembered Sybil's excited chatter about them being the same color as her new frocks. Sybil was a darling; Mary concluded and turned onto her side. She closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would go riding with Edith and Patrick. And Matthew. Her eyes opened and she sighed. The outing which had sounded dreadful at first, now sounded very lovely.

A soft click startled Mary and she sat up in bed. "Is someone there?" she asked a little scared.

"It's just me," Matthew whispered and pulled the curtains open.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You know you should not be here."

"I've already been here several times, remember?" he teased and stretched out on the bed next to her, but staying on top of the covers.

"That was different," she hissed.

Matthew sighed and looked at her for a moment. "Do you really mind? I promise to behave like a gentleman."

Mary sighed and nodded. "I know."

"Please promise not to laugh," he said softly. She tilted her head and looked at him in the dim light. "I sometimes just feel so lonely."

"Oh Matthew," Mary said sadly.

"You know," he said and moved a little closer. "When you're a little boy you don't think of that there will someday come a time when it is no longer appropriate to run to your mother for a kiss and comforting embrace. You just take it for granted. When that day eventually comes, you realize that you did not even know that the last time, really was the last time."

He looked at Mary who nodded. "It is different for girls," she whispered.

"So I am stuck in this cold place where I will have to wait until I get married to feel a woman's touch again," he said a little embarrassed.

"Would you...?" Mary started, but faltered when he looked at her.

"What is it?" he encouraged.

"Would you want a hug?" she whispered.

"You would not mind?" he asked, worried that she would take the offer back.

She shook her head. Matthew moved closer to her and she opened her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and they just held each other for a long moment. Mary moved her hand over his back and he tightened his hold on her a little. When he pulled away they looked at each other and he smiled at her. He then stretched out again and to Mary's surprise he put his head in her lap.

"Is this all right?" he asked, almost shyly.

"Yes."

They spoke softly, trading secrets and worries. Mary did not exactly know when she had started to play with his hair, only that she liked it. He had nice hair, she concluded. When her eyes eventually closed her hand fell from his hair as she relaxed in sleep. Matthew turned and wrapped his arm around her as they slept.

A few hours later Matthew woke, shivering in the cool room. He was still on top of the covers in Mary's bed. He looked up at her. She was beautiful in sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly, her eyes closed, long dark eyelashes resting on her pale cheeks. Her braid was coming apart, dark locks spreading on the pillow. He touched her hair and twirled the end of the braid around his finger. She sighed in her sleep, but did not wake up. Letting go of her hair Matthew took her hand that rested on top of the covers. Her fingers were cool and he slowly rubbed them and then placed a kiss on her knuckles before sliding off the bed to return to his own room.

*** L MJC ***

Matthew is a little gentleman, don't you agree? Will Sybil ever overcome the temptation to wake her sister in the morning? What's the deal with Patrick?

In **Chapter 7** the older Crawley children have an outing on horseback. Matthew gets to meet Mary's and Edith's ponies. Someone has an accident and Mary gets in trouble with her father.


	7. Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall

**Rating**: PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: Matthew is introduced to Mary's pony as the two set out for a day on horseback with Patrick and Edith. Matthew, to Mary's delight is an accomplished rider and the two enjoy themselves tremendously. Later a friendly competition turns serious when someone gets injured, effectively ending their joyous day.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line. _

…

…

**Chapter 7/9 – Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall**

"Oh for God's sake, be done with it!" Patrick said impatiently to the young stable hand.

Matthew glared at Patrick, knowing that the boy was doing his best. He turned his head when he heard the sound of hooves behind him. Edith was coming towards him with her pony. Behind her he spotted Mary's slender figure leading her horse.

"Master Crawley," a voice said hesitantly next to him. Matthew turned and smiled at the young man standing there holding a horse. "Your horse, Sir."

"Thank you…?" Matthew said in a friendly voice.

"Fred, Sir," the boy said quickly.

"Thank you Fred. Is there anything I should know about the horse?"

"He's a friendly sort, Sir," Fred said and grinned. "Likes 'is ears scratched."

"Very good. I will remember that."

"He likes to run, and he's a good jumper."

"Matthew, hurry up," Mary said and laughed.

He turned and looked up at her. She looked stunning on the horse, he thought.

"Of course," Matthew said and swung himself up in the saddle. He steered his horse so he was next to her.

"This is Cicero," Mary said and patted her pony's neck. "He's a Connemara pony."

Matthew nodded. Cicero was gray with dark mane and tail. He was tall for a pony and just as striking as Mary. The two made a beautiful pair.

Mary turned in the saddle and gestured to Edith. "That's Humpty Dumpty," she said, loud enough for Edith to hear.

"Is not!" Edith cried out. "Her name is Dotty, and you know it."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Dotty potty. Poor thing is too chubby because Edith feeds her too many treats and doesn't ride her enough," she muttered.

Matthew chuckled. "She's in luck today then, getting to go for a ride with all of us."

Mary shrugged. "How good a rider are you, Matthew?"

"Pretty good, I guess," he said and shrugged.

"Do you jump? Hunt?"

"Jump yes, hunt no."

"Cicero is an excellent jumper."

"I can't wait to see you. I'm sure you're really good."

Mary grinned and nudged Cicero forward. Matthew followed. Behind them they could hear Edith chatting away with Patrick. Matthew glanced at them over his shoulder. Patrick looked very handsome in his outfit, which made Matthew feel a little self-conscious about his mismatched riding gear, provided by Patrick and Lord Grantham.

"You know," Mary said and tilted her head. "Come this summer I will start to practice in a sidesaddle. It will be like learning to ride all over again."

"Why?"

"Why a sidesaddle, or why it will be hard?" she teased. He rolled his eyes. "A lady does not ride like this," she explained.

"I see. Sidesaddle sounds awfully difficult."

She nodded. "I wish I didn't have to, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I'm sure it will be all right once I know it."

"You'll learn fast. I'm sure of it," he said and smiled at her. "And you will look magnificent on Diamond next year."

Mary laughed and nodded. "Oh how I wish that I would."

"You will," he whispered.

She grinned at him and then nudged Cicero forward. "Race you to the bridge!" she shouted.

Matthew gave his horse some rein and kicked him forward, following her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Don't be a coward, Patrick," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "Your horse is bigger than Cicero; surely you can take that jump."

"Don't do it, Patrick," Edith said softly. "Mary is just being awful as usual."

"No I'm not!" Mary said and turned in the saddle. "I know you can't do it on that hippo of a pony." She looked at Matthew and he gulped at the stubborn look on her face, bracing himself for getting dragged into this argument. "Well then," Mary said as if the matter was closed. "Matthew and I will do it and you two cowardy custards can stay here. What do I care?"

Edith hiccupped and sniffled. Patrick smiled at her and she gave him a shaky little smile back. Mary rolled her eyes at them and then turned Cicero around to get a head start on the jump. Mathew gaped at her when she came racing towards the trees and sailed over the jump. The pony's hooves thundered against the ground and a moment later he could hear her laughter mix in with the sound of it. Her joy was contagious and he nudged his horse into action. Determined to join her, he leaned forward in the saddle as his horse leaped. They cleared the jump perfectly and he joined Mary up ahead.

"You're good," she said to him and her praise warmed him.

"Thank you. I get the feeling that it was not the first time you and Cicero did this."

She grinned and then laughed. "You're right of course," she whispered. "Please don't tell anyone."

He made a silence gesture over his lips and she laughed again. Then any further words were interrupted by the sound of a horse galloping. They turned towards the jump in time to see Patrick sail over it on his horse. He lost his balance when the horse landed and was thrown off. Mary gasped as Patrick cried out as he landed on his left arm.

"Patrick!" Edith screamed and came trotting towards him across the bridge on her pony.

Matthew and Mary were closer and reached him first. Mary caught his horse while Matthew hunched down next to Patrick.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Of course I am!" Patrick hissed. "The damn horse threw me."

"You fell," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "The horse did fine."

Edith glared at her and knelt by Patrick's side, taking his unhurt hand. "Does it hurt an awful lot?"

Patrick clenched his jaws and tried to sit up. He cried out in pain as he moved his shoulder. With Matthew's help he managed to stand up. His arm hung in an odd angle, indicating a dislocated shoulder.

"Can you ride?" Matthew asked seriously.

"I _will_ ride," he snapped.

Mary looked around and spotted a large rock a little further up ahead. "If you get up on that rock you should be able to get back on the horse without needing to use your arm," she said sharply as if deciding for him.

"He can't ride! Can't you see that?" Edith cried out. "He's hurt."

Mary grabbed Edith's shoulder and shook her. "He must. He knows it," she hissed. "He's Papa's heir, he cannot walk back after being thrown."

Edith cried and stepped away from Mary. "You're cruel," she whispered.

Mary ignored her sister. She led the horse over to the rock. Matthew and Patrick walked silently next to her. She knew it was wrong, but she was angry with Patrick. He had ruined their perfect day. She knew he could take that jump, but obviously he was not as certain. Holding the horse she watched Matthew assist Patrick back on the horse. Patrick was obviously in pain, but he was trying to be brave. Her regards for him grew a little in that moment.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They had gone straight back to the house instead of the stables. Patrick was ushered upstairs and the doctor was sent for. Mary received a stern talking to from her mother since she was in quite a state from snow and mud splattering on her riding outfit and even her face. Matthew smiled, thinking that the little smudge of mud on Mary's cheek was actually quite endearing.

Mary was sent upstairs to take a bath. Feeling the need for one too, Matthew made his excuses and followed her upstairs. He was not fast enough and her door was closed by the time he reached it. Suspecting that the maid was in there with Mary he refrained from knocking.

Soaking in the tub, Matthew wondered if Mary was doing the same. His face felt a little warm at the thought of both of them being undressed in the bath at the same time. Having little knowledge of these things, his thoughts did not divulge further on the matter. Impatient to get downstairs to learn about Patrick's injury and possibly take some of the blame away from Mary, Matthew toweled himself dry and pulled on his dressing gown. Not bothering to ring for help, he dressed himself and went downstairs.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary was standing in the middle of the floor in the library, hands clasped in front of her as she listened to her father. Edith the little snitch had told him it was Mary's fault that Patrick was hurt.

"I took the jump just fine, and on a pony," Mary said stubbornly. "Matthew did too. Patrick got scared, that's why he fell. It wasn't the horse's fault."

Lord Grantham knew that she was right, but admitting it would only make things worse. "Mary," he said and sighed. "Why is it that you feel this need to goad Patrick? He is a good lad."

"He's a selfish bore," Mary snapped, and then closed her mouth quickly when she realized her mistake.

"One day he will inherit the estate, so you need to learn to get along with him. Your future depends on it."

"Yes Papa," she said softly.

"I know he is very fond of you. You are still very young, so it is natural that you do not feel the same thing, yet," he said and caressed her cheek. "Perhaps with time."

"I don't want to marry Patrick, Papa."

"Let's not talk about it now, my girl," he said with a gently. "Give me a kiss and promise me to try to be a little nicer towards Patrick, and your sister."

Mary made a face but nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. When he returned the smile she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Papa," she whispered. "I love you very, very much."

"I know, darling. I love you too."

*** L MJC ***

Unlike Humpty Dumpty, Patrick will be fine, in case anyone wondered. Used to being the oldest and the only boy, Patrick does feel a little threatened by Matthew's natural charm. He is trying to establish himself as the alpha male and show Matthew and Mary that he is important. After all he is the heir to Downton Abbey.

Edith has dried her tears after giving Patrick her last sugar mouse, something which awarded her a fond kiss on the cheek from him. The days between Christmas and New Year's are calm and relaxing. Once Patrick recovers, other pastime activities than riding ensue.

BTW, the expression "_cowardy custard_" is from a movie (where a little girl calls her younger brother this). If you guess which one, you will win a sugar mouse! :)

In **Chapter 8** Matthew partakes in the New Year's Day shoot for the first time. Will Mary stand by him? What about the luncheon? Is it as exciting as it seems? As the holidays draw to an end, so does Mary's and Matthew's time together.


	8. The New Year's Day Shoot

**Rating**: PG-13 (for Edwardian teenagers whispering about kissing and what happens between husband and wife)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none since the story takes place in 1906

**Summary**: The days leading up to the shoot are starting to blur for Matthew. He is getting worried about the event and confides in Mary. The two are becoming very close and secrets are traded in confidence between the two. As the New Year's Day shoot approaches, so does their inevitable separation.

**Note**: If the thought of a fourteen year old girl receiving a kiss from a fifteen year old boy bothers you, I suggest that you either close your eyes when you see that coming, or that you find something else to read. Oh and heavens, if you think it shocking that Edwardian teenagers were interested in sex and were filled with hormones just like modern day teenagers, perhaps you should skip that part too :)

**Movie Reference:** the expression "cowardy custard", used in chapter 7, was borrowed from the movie The Others.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

_Thank you for reviews and comments. The posting/revising happens faster with feedback (it's a fact!). Love it, love it! Please feel free to drop me a line._

…

…

**Chapter 8/9 – The New Year's Day Shoot**

The days leading up to the shoot started to blur for Matthew. The events of the day were more or less the same, they ate, they changed, they ate and then changed again, sometimes broken up with some form of activity. One he particularly enjoyed was practicing ballroom dancing with the Crawley sisters. Since both he and Patrick were present, Lady Grantham had asked them if they would be so kind to participate. Mary was ecstatic. Normally she had to dance with Edith.

Matthew held out his arms to Mary and she stepped closer, gently placing her hand in his and the other one on his shoulder. Aunt Rosamund started playing a waltz and Matthew moved them around the floor to the music. Mary smiled at him. This was so much more thrilling than with just her sisters for dance partners.

"Oh, look at Mary and Matthew. Don't they just look grand?" Sybil exclaimed.

Mary giggled and Matthew swept her around the room a little more assertive. When the music ended Sybil skipped over to them. She looked up at Matthew.

"Me now," she said and grinned. "I simply must learn because I so want to dance with you at my ball."

Mary laughed and caressed her sister's hair. "Sybil, darling, that is far, far away in the future."

"I don't care. Matthew will be there and I want to dance with him then," the girl said stubbornly.

"The lady has spoken," Matthew said amused and winked at Mary. "Milady," he said and held out his hand to Sybil.

Mary stepped over to the side and took a seat. Patrick was still dancing with Edith and she was more than happy letting them be. Watching Matthew trying to lead Sybil was so much more amusing. Sybil was much too small to be able to properly dance with Matthew. His hand was against her shoulder blades and she grabbed his arm, unable to reach his shoulder. Her tiny feet and shorter legs tried to keep up with Matthew. Mary could tell that he was trying to take smaller steps for Sybil's sake. It was very endearing to watch.

When the music came to an end, Matthew said something to Rosamund who laughed. She started to play another tune. Mary smiled when she recognized it as a polka that Rosamund had played the other night. Matthew leaned down and whispered something to Sybil who nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With her hand on his shoulder, she took his other hand. From the waist up they looked like a regular couple. Once settled, Matthew started to dance, Sybil giggling as he hopped around the floor with her. Mary laughed at their silliness.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I'm afraid," Matthew said in an almost whisper.

He was again on Mary's bed. It was after midnight, and a new year had started. The excitement of the celebrations had both of them wide awake at this late hour. Some of the guests were still celebrating downstairs; now and then a cheer or laughter could be heard echoing through the house.

Matthew was leaning against Mary, his head on her stomach. She was running her fingers through his hair as she listened to him talk about the upcoming shoot.

"What if I can't hit anything? What if I do?" he sighed heavily and sank deeper down on the bed.

"No one expects anything from you. I will be just as happy if you don't hit anything. I always feel so bad for the birds."

"You really don't mind?" he asked and turned his head so he could look at her. "Even if Patrick hits every target."

"No."

"And you're really coming?" he asked for the fifth time.

"Yes I am!" she said and rolled her eyes. "Papa wanted me to stand by Patrick, but I told him that Patrick thinks that I'm bad luck after the riding incident."

Matthew snorted. "That's not true."

"Of course it isn't. I don't think Papa would be very happy if I told him the truth."

Matthew looked at her again. "What is the real reason?"

"That I want to stand by you," she said and smiled at him. "You want me there, Patrick doesn't."

"I do. I really do," he said quickly. "You know, Mary, the best part of this stay has been to get to know you."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Of course," he said quickly. "That and your sweet kisses."

She made a face at him when he laughed. She pulled his ear a little and he yelped.

"Hush! You must be quiet," she hissed.

"Then be nice to me," he shot back. "No pinching or pulling anything."

"You're no fun," she muttered but then grinned.

He sat up and tugged at her arm until she fell against him. He held her in a loose embrace, her back against his chest. He leaned his cheek against her hair and sighed.

"Do you think it's like this when you're married to someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you can talk about everything and that you get to hold each other."

"I guess," she said and shrugged. "I think most men don't expect their wives to know much of anything." Her thoughts went to Patrick and she made a face. "Papa wants me to marry Patrick but I can't stand the thought. I don't love him. I can't see us ever like this."

Matthew sighed again. "It is a bit scary to think about. Luckily I don't have to get married for a long time."

"Girls can get married fairly young, if they get their father's permission," Mary said in a faint whisper.

"Do you want to?"

She shook her head. "I know nothing about what will be expected of me as a wife. The thought of possibly marrying someone in a year or two is frightening."

"I'm sure that you will be told what to expect before your wedding night," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you know?" she asked as his words somehow made her suspicious that he had some knowledge on the matter.

"A little," he said nervously.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"Absolutely not!" he said and swallowed.

Mary turned around and gave him a sad look. "Why not? It frightens me. Knowing something about it would help."

"I'm not sure," he whispered. "It is hardly proper to talk about."

"Please Matthew," she whispered and touched his hand.

"All right, but you need to sit over there. I can't look at you while talking about this."

Mary rolled her eyes but she sat down next to him, leaning against the headboard. He fiddled with the seam on his pants for a moment. She wanted to tell him to just get on with it, but knew that if she did, he might not tell her.

"On your wedding night," he whispered. "You will be in bed with your husband in a way very similar to this, only…"

"Only what?" she asked and frowned.

"You will not be wearing any clothes, or he will take off your nightdress."

"Oh," she said and blushed a little at the thought.

"He will touch your breasts."

"I don't really have any, you know," she muttered.

Matthew chuckled and shot her a quick glance. "Don't worry. I'm fairly sure you will, once you get older."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you." She raised an eyebrow as if asking '_Then what_?'

"He will touch you in your private place," Matthew whispered.

Mary gasped and covered her mouth. "Really?"

Matthew nodded. "Girls private parts are different somehow from boys. I don't know much about it. I've never actually seen a girl's private parts."

She nodded. "Of course not." She sighed. "I only have sisters so I've never seen a boy's private parts either."

"Well, they do fit together somehow I think."

She frowned. "How?"

"You have a…" he blushed furiously and looked away. She tugged at his sleeve. He groaned and looked up at the bed canopy suddenly wishing that he had never said anything. "Mary, I can't."

"Of course you can," she hissed. "I have what?"

He looked at her. "You have an entrance of sorts in your private parts. Your husband will put his manhood there. It will hurt a little and you will bleed a little too."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand again. "Every time?"

"I don't think so," he said and shook his head. "I think it's only that first time. Later on when you have a baby, the baby will come from that same place, at least that's what father said."

Mary swallowed hard, staring at him. "You're right. I'm even more frightened now. It sounds horrid."

He sighed and made a face. "The way I've heard boys talking about it it sounds very nice. It sounds like it's something that married people enjoy doing together.

"I hope you're right," she said softly and lost herself in thought for a moment.

"I should go back to my room," he said and turned his back at her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mary scooted closer and knelt on the bed behind him. She touched his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me."

He nodded and smiled at her over his shoulder. She watched him leave and smiled at him when he turned to look at her before opening the door.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary covered her ears as Matthew raised the gun. She watched the bird high in the sky, praying that he would miss. The bird took off and she let out a sigh of relief. He turned and made a face at her.

"I told you I'm not very good at it," he muttered.

"I am sure the bird thinks that you are absolutely fantastic," she said and smiled.

He chuckled and nodded. A horn sounded and he opened his gun, hanging it over his arm the way he had been taught. Mary fell into step with him as they walked towards the next round.

"I want to apologize for last night," Matthew said and sighed. "It was very inappropriate of me to discuss these things with you. You are a lady," he said and smiled sadly at her. "I should've shown you more respect. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Matthew," she said and rolled her eyes. "I asked you to, badgered you almost. Do I appear to I have been scarred by the knowledge?"

He shot her a quick look and then shook his head. "No you don't."

"Then please do not worry about it. I found it most useful knowledge. Not quite as useful as what Rosie told me this morning," she said chipper and picked up the pace.

"What?" he sputtered. "You spoke to Rosie about that?"

"Of course," she said and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh don't worry Matthew; I kept you out of it. How would I ever be able to explain your involvement anyway?"

"Thank you," he muttered, his face a shade darker pink.

"Now do hurry up so we can get to the next stop."

Matthew laughed and offered her his arm. She grinned and looped her arm through his.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As it turned out, Matthew had not made any kill. Patrick boosted his four pheasant success all through lunch. Mary rolled her eyes to Matthew who was sitting across from her. The luncheon which had sounded so grand was actually quite boring, and cold. Mary rubbed her legs together and took a tiny sip of her wine. She had been given a small glass of red wine to keep her warm and as a mark of this memorable occasion. She felt very grownup and sipped it the way she had watched her mother do every night at dinner.

After luncheon they had walked back to the house. Mary was tired and longed for a hot bath. Had she known that a woman's role at the shoot was to walk a pretty far distance, then stand absolutely still in the cold, and cheer her man on, she might have thought twice about pushing her father to let her come.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In the end, Matthew had left without any notice. After an especially rough tiff with the Dowager Countess, Isobel Crawley decided that it was time for her and her son to return to Manchester. Bags were packed in a hurry, without Mary's knowledge. Had it not been for Sybil, Mary would have missed their departure entirely.

"He's leaving!" Sybil cried and ran to Mary, throwing her arms around Mary's waist.

"Who is leaving?" Mary asked confused.

"Ma…atthew," Sybil hiccupped.

Mary pushed her sister away and looked at her. "What are you talking about? They are not leaving for several days."

Sybil shook her head. "They are getting in the carriage right now!"

Mary gasped and covered her mouth. She ran to her nightstand and pulled something out of the drawer before leaving the room.

Mary had never been more anxious to get downstairs in her life. She did not care if she would get yelled at for running through the grand hall. She saw Carson standing by the door and ran towards him. She took a couple of deep breaths and then she saw it. The carriage was already moving, the horses picking up speed as it disappeared down the driveway. Mary choked back a sob. She looked down at the tiny stuffed dog in her hand. She had wanted to give it to Matthew, to keep him safe and bring him good luck. She kissed its little head and put it back in her pocket, clutching it tightly. Perhaps for now, she needed it more?

Carson gently put his hand on Mary's shoulder and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Master Matthew was very sad to leave," he said in a gentle voice to her. "He asked me to say good bye to you and tell you that you're the bravest girl he knows."

Mary wiped a tear away and nodded. "Thank you Carson. Matthew is a very nice boy."

"That he is, Lady Mary," Carson agreed.

The two turned to watch the horses take Matthew away from Downton, both wondering when, if ever, he would be back.

*** L MJC ***

Matthew is gone and a friendship that had only just begun is now threatened by distance. With the events of the first few days of 1907 culminating in Matthew's departure, we leave the past behind as the story concludes in **Chapter 9** which is set during the same days in 1919.


	9. Christmas 1919, Downton Abbey

**Rating**: PG-13 (for kissing)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: everything up until the Christmas Special

**Summary**: Mary sighed and rested her hands against the cool window. She was deep in thought on this chilly January night, fondly remembering those magical days between Christmas and New Year's so many years ago.

**Note**: I considered including their first meeting after 1907, but then I changed my mind. This is a Christmas/New Year's story so because of that we fast forward to the holidays in 1919. Consider everything progressing pretty much according to canon.

…

…

**Chapter 9 – Christmas 1919, Downton Abbey**

Mary sighed and rested her hands against the cool window. She was deep in thought on this chilly January night, fondly remembering those magical days between Christmas and New Year's so many years ago. She had been so happy, so had Matthew. They had lived in Sybil's little dream world, if only for a short while.

"You were the first one who really believed in me," she whispered softly. "Even back then you thought I could brave the storm." She touched her lips, feeling the tingle again. "The first one to kiss me and to call me a woman."

After the shoot on New Year's Day 1907, Matthew and Isobel had returned to Manchester. Mary and Matthew had written to each other for a little while, but after a few months, the separation started to blur the memories and the letters became fewer and fewer. Then he had gone away to university. Her father had mentioned it at breakfast one morning. Matthew was studying law. She felt oddly proud of him, but then pushed the thought away. It was a childish dream to think that any of it might actually turn out the way Sybil had imagined on that beautiful winter day in 1906.

These days Matthew was a broken man. Mary knew she had played a significant part in how that came to be. Her thoughts went to Richard and for the first time she knew with absolute certainty that marrying him would make her a broken woman. What a pair they would make, her and Matthew. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cold pane. It felt good, and strangely enough it made it somehow easier to think. Straightening up she walked to the door, finally feeling confident that her decision in regards to Sir Richard was the right one.

Perhaps with time she would be able to ease Matthew's pain, make the scars fade. Even if they would never be more than friends, it was enough. It had always been enough. She would stay with him here at Downton. She owed him that. She owed him so very, very much.

As she descended the stairs, he came towards her in the grand hall. She smiled at him and he returned it. She took his offered hand and together they entered the drawing room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary fell back on her bed and laughed softly. In just a few days her life had been turned upside down again. She glanced up at the canopy just like she remembered doing that night when they first met, and had done many times since. She was alone since she had sent Anna to bed hours ago.

Mary got up and disrobed, slipping into the nightgown Anna had left out for her on the bed. Not bothering to braid her hair, Mary slipped between the sheets and pulled the duvet up to her chin. She grinned again, somehow unable to stop. She rolled over on her back and looked up again. After a moment she sat up and held out her left hand. It was bare, but soon it would have his ring. Too excited to sleep she tossed the covers back.

Mary silently walked through the hidden world inside Downton, her destination clear. She stopped in the doorway and smiled at him. Of course he would still be up. She needed him, and he was here. He looked up and she smiled at him.

"I see that you're wearing slippers this time, Lady Mary," Carson said and the corner of his mouth curled a little.

"With age comes a little bit of wisdom I hope," she teased.

"Would you care for some hot chocolate?" he asked as he got up.

"I would," she said and touched his arm when he came closer. "But please allow me to do it."

"You, Lady Mary? Mess up Mrs. Patmore's kitchen? I think not," Carson huffed.

Mary chuckled and followed him into the kitchen. Just like she used to do when she was a child, Mary leaned against the table, watching the old butler quietly move around the kitchen.

"Is there enough for two, Mr. Carson?"

Mary twirled around and stared at Matthew. He was in his pajamas and dressing gown.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Crawley, I see you still have trouble sleeping when Lady Mary is up, roaming the hallways," Carson said and added more milk to the pan.

"Did I neglect to inform you that I decided to stay here tonight?" Matthew teased and caressed her cheek.

"Yes I believe you did," Mary said and took a step away from him glancing at Carson over her shoulder.

"Well I am."

They stood side-by-side, leaning against the table, just like they had the last time. Mary arched an eyebrow when Matthew stuck his finger in the sugar canister. She suppressed a giggle when he held up his finger to her lips. She felt her face fluster a little as she closed her lips around his finger, tasting the sugar. She watched him bite his lip as he slowly pulled his finger out of her mouth.

"Well, here we are."

Mary's head snapped around and she smiled at Carson who was leading them into the servants' dining hall. She took a seat and Matthew sat down across from her. They lost themselves in each other's eyes for a moment until Carson cleared his throat. They looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Matthew chuckled and looked at Mary. She nodded. When he held out his hand to her she confidently placed hers in his.

"Carson, you're the first to know that about an hour ago I asked Mary to marry me," Matthew said.

"And I accepted!" Mary added in excitement.

Mary beamed at the old butler and he smiled fondly at her. He cupped her chin and nodded.

"It has been a long time coming, milady, but I am very happy for the both of you. Congratulations."

Mary got up and kissed his cheek before hugging him. "Thank you Carson."

"Now I will go back to my office. I assume that I can count on no shenanigans from the two of you."

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "I give you my word, Mr. Carson."

"That is good enough for me, Mr. Crawley."

They watched the butler leave. Once he was out of sight, Mary turned to Matthew and took a step closer, easing down on his lap. He gaped at her.

"Mary! No shenanigans. I gave my word."

"But I didn't," she whispered in his ear.

Matthew laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned down and placed a very thorough kiss on his lips, a kiss that spoke of future promises, and a lifetime of delight.

THE END


	10. ALT ENDING STORY: Summer at Downton 1907

*** **ALTERNATE ENDING STORY *****

.

**Title: Summer at Downton, 1907**

**Summary**: Lord Grantham invites sixteen year old Matthew to spend the summer of 1907 at Downton. Isobel accepts, and Matthew arrives at Downton where he is reunited with Mary and her sisters. As warm sunny days with few responsibilities are theirs to enjoy, Mary and Matthew's friendship continue to grow.

This story is a sequel to "Christmas past and Present". It picks up after the end of Chapter 8 of the story, ignoring Chapter 9 (the present day continuation).

While spending some lovely time with family recently this story started to take shape and I decided to write it down. I hope you will enjoy it!


End file.
